I Want To Say I Love You
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: [HPCoF UNIVERSE] Trouble brews on the eve of Gabe's birthday. Can everyone sort out their problems before the big day? Or will the MalfoyPotter's birthday end up a big flop? HarryDraco, imp. GabeParker [HPCoF UNIVERSE]
1. Prologue

**Title**: I Want To Say I Love You

**Author**: Reyn

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing

**Disclaimer**: While I may not own the original idea of JKR's Harry Potter World, I do own the second generation of witches and wizards that appear in my stories.

**Warnings**: I have a feeling many of you will be confused for the first half of the story, but don't worry. It'll make sense eventually...err...maybe. Oh! And this story is set in my CoF universe.

**Author's Note**: This idea formed while I was reading 'I Want to Say _I Love You_' by Carolyn Buehner. By the time I finished reading the book, I thought up of the entire storyline, meaning it would be a crime not to write it. I hope you all enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

"Harry, if you'll just shut up and _listen_-"

"I can't believe this! I _trusted_ you!" Harry agitatedly ran a hand through his hair, causing it to be even more disheveled than before.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You hated me at the time! In case you've forgotten, your memory had been modified!"

"Which wasalso your fault! By the way, have I thanked you for that lately!" Harry snapped.

Draco stopped as the words pierced his skin. "That's really fucking low, _Potter_."

"No," Harry stated firmly. "What you did was low. Geez, Malfoy, did it ever even occur to you that maybe if you had left my memory alone you wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures!"

"You were fucking insane!" Malfoy shouted loudly as if it would help get his point across. "If any of your friends had been in your position, you would have done the exact same thing, and don't you dare deny it, because you know you would!"

Harry glared; they both knew full well he wouldn't be able to refute that point. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore that statement.

"Merlin, I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

"I was desperate, alright! What else do you want me to say!"

"I shouldn't have put something like this above yo- a Slyth- God damn it…" Harry cursed quietly, avoiding his husband's eyes.

"It's good to know that even after all these years you still think so highly of me," Draco's steely voice said harshly. "And like any other typical Malfoy _or_ Slytherin, I don't regret it. Nor do I regret anything else in my life, _Potter_, so it's high time you got used to it."

The two men glared at each other for a moment, jaws clenched, neither willing nor quite sure how to push their pride and stubbornness aside.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Potter? Like your _job_?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Typical," he muttered as he grabbed his robe from it's carelessly tossed place on a chair before stomping over to the fireplace to Floo out back to Hogwarts.

Draco turned his head to glare out at the Saturday moon shining through the window. While he didn't regret his actions regarding the creation of Gabe, he would give anything to change the way in which they took place.

A loud crash echoed through the otherwise empty mansion as, for the first time ever, Draco lost his temper to the point of grabbing one of the balls off the billiard table and hurling it at the large family portrait that hung above the fireplace mantle.


	2. Chapter 1: A Flip of the Page

**Title**: I Want To Say I Love You

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing

**Disclaimer**: While I may not own the original ideas of JKR's Harry Potter World, I do own the second generation of witches and wizards that appear in my stories. Oh! And I don't own the original book 'I Want to Say _I Love You_' by Carolyn Buehner.

**Warnings**: Set in the CoF universe, potential confusion on the readers' behalf, for which I'll apologize for now.

**Author's Note**: I have a feeling many of you will be confused for the first half of the story, but don't worry. It'll make sense eventually…err…maybe. If enough people are still confuzzled about the prologue when I'm done with this story, I'll post an explanation at the CoF group later on.

That aside, this chapter will be painting a lot of pictures, so I hop you all are ready for an assault of mental images!

**CHAPTER 1**

_Sometimes I don't think, and forget to tell you so,  
__But I want to make it crystal clear and certain that you know…_

A flip of the page.

_When I call you to get up and you clatter down the stairs,  
__With your eyes still blinking sleep, and your porcupine-ish hair,_

_I love you._

Next to the words was a picture of a young Gabe, no more than four or five, standing at the foot of the stairs with a golden Puffskein clutched in his grasp, a fist lazily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood there dumbly for a few moments (probably wondering why there was a camera in his face) before his mind registered the presents that were sitting next to his feet, wrapped in paper with 'Happy Birthday!' proclaimed all over them. The sleepy look vanished and was replaced with a bright smile as the Puffskein was tossed carelessly aside in favor for what the brightly wrapped packages may hold.

A flip of the page.

_When you're ready for the day in your mix-matched sneaker style,  
__And waiting at the door with bits of breakfast in your smile,  
__You are beautiful to me._

_I love you._

A picture of Draco and a small Gabe, both wearing identical glares as a nearly-dressed Gabe fought to keep hold of a bright red sneaker, despite the black loafer that was already on his left foot. The tuxedo that adorned his small body obviously did not call for Gabe's choice in the matter as Draco continued to attempt to wrestle that shoe out of the young boy's hands while trying to spell his face clean of what might have been chocolate.

A flip of the page.

_And when I see your pictures on the wall, and think back how  
__I felt when you were small,  
__I feel the same way now._

_You are Merlin's special gift to me._

A picture of Draco sitting at his desk in a high-backed chair, work clearly forgotten as he gazed out the window towards the raining sky. His attention was pulled away from his thoughts by a stirring of the bundle against his chest as he shifted his arms so the camera could see a sleeping Gabe just as the boy's toothless mouth opened wide for a yawn before closing again to settle back down into slumber. A pale finger sweeping aside blond-tipped raven locks caused large silver-green eyes to blink open; only to stare curiously up at his father's loving silver eyes for a moment before blinking back closed.

A flip of the page.

_When you run off the train when school's out  
__And run to your family with a bang and a shout  
__  
Let's hug! I'm glad you're home!_

A picture of Gabe coming home after his first year at Hogwarts, dragging his trunk off the train only to drop it painfully on Rama's foot as he spotted Lief struggling to make his way through the crowd to get to his big brother. Gabe rushed forward to meet the youngest Malfoy-Potter halfway and the two collided into one another with a smack as Gabe crushed his younger brother in a hug before picking him up and swinging him around in a circle. Both boys were all tears and smiles as Jasmine and Rose approached, only to receive giant, sloppy kisses on the forehead from Gabe, followed by bone-crunching hugs.

A flip of the page.

_You may have wondered if I liked your gift of two dead bees  
__Or the "dragon skin" that you found in the backyard trees  
__I did, because they came from you, and_

_I love you._

A picture of a two-year-old Gabe, his hands open to reveal a bit of snake skin and two dead bees. He would look curiously at the objects before looking up wondrously at the camera, his eyes clearly saying that he believed this to be the most amazing discovery ever. His face would then break into a grin before quickly moving to look back down at his finding.

A flip of the page.

_I'm sorry when you scraped your knee falling off your broom  
__I remember doing that; I know what it feels like._

_I'll always help you._

A picture of a three-year-old Gabe racing around on what had to be his first toy broomstick (and a Firebolt-mini at that). He flew around in little dips and curves only to dip down a bit too sharp and completely wipe out on the grass below. As the injured boy slowly sat up, Draco walked into the picture and knelt down before his son, wiping away the tears as he leaned down to gently blow on the scraped knee before pulling out his wand to heal the injury. The blond then reached over to pick up the toy broom and hand it back to Gabe, but the boy vigorously shook his head, obviously determined to never ride again.

A second picture below the first showed Draco slowly flying on his Nimbus 2003 alongside Gabe, who was back on his Firebolt-mini; both males moving along at a sluggish pace, feet skimming the grass as they worked to build back up Gabe's confidence, which seemed to be rapidly returning.

A flip of the page.

_I love to hear you sing with me,  
__Even on a different key_

A picture of Gabe, happily splashing about in the bathtub, the suds from the bubbly water landing haphazardly on Draco's nose and head, which Gabe seemed to find highly amusing. The blond grinning down at the lively toddler who started singing at the top of his lungs only to be joined by his father in a silly excuse for a duet while his head was being lathered with shampoo.

A flip of the page.

_I love to hear the things you say_

A picture of Draco at his desk, attempting to get work done, but unable to do so due to a small Gabe standing in front of him and peering over the edge of the desktop, chattering away about nothing in particular, but still insisting that it was important enough to hold his father's attention.

A flip of the page.

_I love to watch you play_

A picture of Gabe holding a director's megaphone as he tried to organize and instruct a dressed up Lief, Jasmine, and Rose on where to stand for a play they were trying to put on for their fathers. Things weren't going too well considering the twins and Lief were only three-years-old at the time. Add to that fact that the old gowns Jasmine and Rose were wearing, which had once belonged to Grandmother Cissy, were entirely too large, causing them to fall about every which way, and with Lief being temporarily blinded by an old hat that had belonged to Grandfather Lucie (or rather Lucius) which caused total chaos upon the children's little makeshift stage.

A flip of the page.

_And hold you at the end of the day._

_I love you!_

A picture of Draco sitting on the edge of a bed, Gabe curled into his side as a bedtime story was being read. Suddenly the young boy snuggled closer to his father, forcing Draco to pause reading so he could put his arm around his son before continuing on with the story.

A flip of the page.

_You didn't like it when I took you to the doctor for your shots;_

A picture of a teary Gabe walking out of the doctor's office clutching his arm, glaring up at Harry as if the pain were his fault, his small mouth set firmly into a displeased scowl, something that was obviously inherited from Draco, to which Harry only rolled his eyes as he ushered the boy out the door.

A flip of the page.

_I didn't like it when you colored half the bathroom with blue dots!_

A picture of a pouting Gabe scrubbing the tiled wall of the bathroom with a stern-looking Harry standing over him to make sure the mess was cleaned up the muggle way. Behind Harry's legs was a nervous Dobby, itching to clean the mess up by himself.

A flip of the page.

_When I was big and you were small  
__We didn't see things the same at all._

_But that's okay._

A picture of Gabe eating what appeared to be chocolate ice cream topped with green peas in what had to be a compromise to get him to eat his vegetables. The smile on the boy's face indicated that the compromise was indeed worth it.

A flip of the page.

_I watch with wonder how you learn and grow each day,  
__I marvel at this miracle, and simply want to say-_

_I love you._

A picture of a young Gabe cheering at the top of his lungs while perched on his father's shoulders as Harry approached - clad in his Quidditch uniform - before handing the game's snitch over to the boy. Harry then took Gabe off of Draco's shoulders as the entire team was handed the trophy for winning the Quidditch World Cup, holding it high above the young Malfoy's head as he reached up towards it in total awe.

The picture below was a newspaper clipping, showing Gabe at the end of his fifth year covered in mud, rain, and blood, grinning like an idiot and proudly holding the snitch above his head for all to see as his Gryffindor teammates all rushed in to tackle him. In bold letters the headline stated '**Against All Odds Gryffindor Wins House Cup Against Slytherin 240-230!**'

A flip of the page.

_I love you!_

The last page held a picture from Harry and Draco's wedding day. Both men proudly stood next to each other holding Gabe between them and wearing small smiles while gazing lovingly into one another's eyes. Suddenly, Draco leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. Gabe watched the exchange for a moment then threw his arms around his dad's neck, kissing him on the cheek as well. Both fathers laughed (much to the child's confusion) before bowing their heads to plant tender kisses on their son's hair.

The book remained open on this page.

"Ugh, see what I mean, Dad? Completely sappy! Parents shouldn't give their children such gifts for their seventeenth birth…Dad?" Gabe stopped his little tirade as he noticed the silent tears coursing down Harry's face as he continued to stare at the last page of the album.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Lief asked, exchanging a glance with Gabe and their friends.

"I know it's full of sentimental value and all, but – oomph!"

Lief, Mack, and Rama were torn between concern, confusion, and amusement as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor suddenly snapped the book shut and pulled his oldest son into a suffocating hug, refusing to relax his grip on the flailing boy.

"I love you, Gabe," Harry whispered into Gabe's hair. "_So_ much. Don't you ever lose sight of such an emotion."

With that, Harry tossed the album onto his desk and hurried up to his personal office, where the roar of a fire indicated to the children that the ex-Gryffindor had left the building.

"Err…is it just me, or did Dad seem a little out of it?" Gabe asked uncertainly, slowly recovering from Harry's assault.

"He and Father had a big fight over the weekend and haven't spoken to one another since," Lief said quietly from his position leaning against a random desk.

"What? How do you know?" Gabe asked sharply.

Mack rolled his eyes. "Honestly, couldn't you tell? Uncle Harry's been sulking around all bloody week!"

"But this time it was different!" Lief argued as Rama threw a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I was walking past his personal chambers last Saturday when he came storming out of them looking really angry. And Father wasn't anywhere around!"

"So what are you saying? Dad stormed out on Father?"

Lief nodded solemnly. "Either that or Father kicked him out."

"Please, as if _that_ would ever happen. There's nothing on this earth that could get either of them riled up to the point of Father kicking Dad out. Especially on a weekend," Gabe stated in an overly-confidant voice.

"But they haven't talked at all this week, Gabe! No owls or anything!"

Mack frowned thoughtfully. "Y'know, Lief's right. Professor Potter's class has been abnormally calm this week without your father's owl constantly flying back and forth."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Gabe said with a scowl. "Father always makes it a point to make up after a really big fight. Usually Dad gives the cold shoulder."

"Well, maybe they're giving each other the cold shoulder," Mack suggested.

"What issue could be touchy enough for both of them to get so mad, though?" Gabe questioned.

"Are Dad and Father going to break up?" Lief asked fearfully, causing Rama to smile and tighten his hold around the smaller boy.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lief," Rama reassured. "That gift your father gave to Gabe was more than enough for the both of them in the ways of an apology."

Gabe sneered. "Only Father would have the gall to give Dad a present through me. Damn it, and I didn't even get a chance to ask him about that assignment due tomorrow either!"

"You haven't started that yet!" Mack asked, completely shocked. "But I dragged you to the library on Tuesday specifically so you could finish it!"

"Well I was busy!"

Rama snickered. "Yeah, busy staring at Parker's ass while the git was trying to reach for a book from the top shelf without bothering to use a simple Summoning charm."

Gabe blushed under the murderous glare Mack was now giving him.

"You were staring at Parker's ass for three hours!"

"Of course not! He was sitting down most of the time, making _that_ impossible!"

Both Lief and Rama laughed as Gabe paled, realizing what he had just admitted to.

"Well, I doubt you're going to get a chance to talk to Professor Potter now. My bet is he's not going to be in until later tonight, if even then," Rama said with a large grin.

"Crap," Gabe groaned. "Hey, Mack…"

"No."

"What? Why not!"

"Because I offered my help earlier this week, and since you obviously didn't want it, the offer is now void."

"Who said I was going to ask for your help?" Gabe said. "I wanted to know if I could copy -"

"Shit-for-Brains, it was a project, meaning everyone's is going to be different!" Mack snapped in irritation. "Now if you all don't mind, I believe its lunchtime."

Gabe pouted as he watched his best friend storm off. "Hey, Rama…"

"Sorry, Gabe. No can do," Rama said apologetically as both he and Lief moved towards the classroom door. "But if you would like lessons on how to find the balance between homework and your unrequited libido, come see me any time." Rama winked, not bothering to hide his lecherous, teasing grin as he once again threw his arm around Gabe's younger brother.

Gabe growled, his hands curling into fists as he followed the two out the door and to the Great Hall. It looked like he would have to come back later tonight in hopes that his father was done having his wicked way with his dad.

Yeah, fat chance in hell, that was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: I Want To Say I Love You

**Author**: Reyn

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing

**Disclaimer**: While I may not own the original ideas of JKR's Harry Potter World, I do own the second generation of witches and wizards that appear in my stories.

**Warnings**: Set in the CoF universe, potential confusion on the readers' behalf, for which I'll apologize for now.

**Author's Note**: More confusion to come in this chapter...err...maybe. (Can't remember what the readers know about Parker) Well, I guess I should apologize jest in case. Oh! This chapter doesn't have a title because I wasn't planning on titling any of the chapters, but my beta suggested the last title so I went with it. And I feel like I'm rambling at the moment because I'm tired and I have a million and two things running through my head and I still have a project to finish and a chapter to write and a chapter or so to beta and a picture to draw and I have to go to school at 7.30 in the AM! (weeps)

**CHAPTER 2**

"Stupid…of all the projects to take up twenty percent of our grade…and then he has the audacity to go off and not be available for any last minute help like he promised…" Gabe muttered under his breath, making his way down the long corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Ever since lunch, Gabe had been checking Professor Malfoy-Potter's classroom, office, and personal chambers every hour in high hopes of finding his dad back in the castle where he belonged. So far that hope had been in vain, but he reallyhad no choice but to hang on to that last thread, seeing as how his grade practically depended on it.

The time now was 9:31pm and the 6th year was growing desperate. His birthday was in less than three hours and he did NOT want to welcome the seventeenth _glorious_ year of his life from under a mountain of homework. Unfortunately, at the moment, it looked like he had little choice in the matter.

Gabe groaned. If his dad still wasn't here, he would have to resort to storming the Malfoy-Potter Estate, which was something the Gryffindor _really_ didn't want to do. For heaven's sake, what if his dad and father weren't able to hold back their passion until they reached their own bedroom? What if Gabe walked in on them the second he floo'ed over? Merlin, he'd have to skewer his eyes out with his wand if that happened! He didn't want to go blind on the eve of his birthday!

Pausing at the door to his dad's classroom, Gabe screwed his eyes shut, crossed his fingers, and prayed to whatever deity that happened to be on duty tonight that the room wouldn't be empty…

…or filled with lusty moans and naked bodies.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

His heart leapt into his throat There, up at the teacher's desk, flipping through some book was…

…not Professor Potter.

It was a million times _worse_ than catching his parents going at it and something he SO did not need right now.

It was Parker Winchester.

Schooling his features, Gabe strode into the classroom.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

Parker jumped; startled away from the book that he had been so completely engrossed in. Quickly recovering, he looked over at his rival with a raised eyebrow, his expression almost amused.

"Seeing as how _I'm_ the school _prefect_ here, shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that question?"

"Yes, well seeing as how _I'm_ the professor's _son_, I do believe _I_ have more of a right to be here than _you_ do."

To this, Parker said nothing, opting instead to return his attention to his previous task.

Gabe, naturally, did not take kindly to being ignored.

"You know, technically, since my dad's not here, you shouldn't even be allowed in here either. And stop going through his stuff!"

"It's not his," Parker replied distractedly.

"Then whose is it?"

The Slytherin looked up, a smirk lighting up his features with a sinister glow as he shut the book, and slowly held it up so Gabe could see. There, on the cover was a picture of a child who looked eerily familiar and the title indicating that it belonged to….

'_Gabriel Malfoy-Potter_'

Gabe momentarily paled before his heart started to beat again; sending blood straight to his cheeks and lighting him up like a Christmas tomato. It was the photo album his father gave him!

Rushing forward to grab the album, Gabe wasn't sure who to be angry with. His father for making the damn thing in the first place, his dad for so carelessly leaving it on his desk for anyone to just come by and flip through it, Parker for doing just that, or himself for being so damn cute throughout his childhood years!

"I don't recall giving you permission to go through my things!" Gabe exclaimed as he snatched the album out of Parker's waiting hand.

"Seeing as how you had no Locking or Privacy Charm placed on it whatsoever, I came to the conclusion that I didn't need your expressed permission," Parker snapped in an offended manner.

Gabe simply glared, staying mad at him for all of ten seconds before he gave up and collapsed, defeated, into the professor's chair.

"What _are_ you doing here anyway?" the Gryffindor asked, returning the conversation to the previous subject.

"I was hoping to talk to Professor Malfoy-Potter about the project due tomorrow." Parker turned so that he was sitting against the desk, his right side facing his rival.

"You haven't started it either!" Gabe asked, clearly astonished.

Parker scowled. "Unlike _you_, I try to keep on top of my studies. I finished all of it several days ago." At the sight of Gabe's confused frown, Parker continued. "I simply have a question about the presentation part of it."

"What! We have to _present_ it!" This was news to Gabe.

"Of course! You of all people should know how much he hates reading through essays. That's why he gave us three weeks to put it all together."

Gabe groaned, hitting himself in the head with his album. He had completely forgotten about all aspects of the stupid project. Why did he wait until the last minute?

"…Your father must really care about you."

Putting a stop to his mental punishment, Gabe looked up. "What?"

"That book," Parker said, motioning towards it with a small nod.

"Oh," Gabe looked down at the album in his hands with slight disgust. "Yeah, I guess. It's kind of stupid. I mean, I'm practically a man and here he is sending me some of the sappiest shit you'll ever come across like I'm a bloody _girl_. Plus I've come to suspect that this was actually some ploy directed more towards my dad than me."

"I see."

Gabe blinked at the sudden coldness in Parker's tone, watching as the Slytherin moved away from the table in favor of sitting at one of the students' desk in the front row. Was it something he said?

"Oi, what…" Gabe trailed off as the brunette didn't even bother to acknowledge he was listening. Apparently all forms of conversation were over.

Great. Just fucking great.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: I Want To Say I Love You

**Author**: Reyn

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing

**Disclaimer**: While I may not own the original ideas of JKR's Harry Potter World, I do own the second generation of witches and wizards that appear in my stories.

**Warnings**: Set in the CoF universe, potential confusion on the readers' behalf, for which I'll apologize for now.

**Author's Note**: Y'know, I was almost done writing the chapter when a new plot bunny hopped into my head, telling me I should have locked the boys in Professor Potter's personal chambers. As awesome as an idea THAT is, it came a little too late, so you all are stuck with this sadly smutless version.

**CHAPTER 3**

Surprisingly, the silence between the two boys actually lasted, which could have had something to do with the fact that Gabe fell asleep after about an hour of mindless staring. Parker lasted nearly forty minutes longer before he too lost the battle against his body's fatigue.

However, being the light sleeper that he was (he had yet to have a fully decent night's sleep), Parker woke up around two in the morning, feeling very sore from the position he had been sleeping in.

Glancing over at the grandfather clock against the far wall as he stood to stretch out any kinks, the Slytherin scowled. Apparently Gabriel had inherited his flakiness from their fine professor. Oh well. It wasn't like his question was all that dire to begin with anyway.

Stifling a yawn as he headed over to the professor's desk, Parker looked down at his sleeping rival.

It was interesting how when ludicrous boasts and haughty tones weren't pouring from his mouth, the Gryffindor was actually pleasant company; granted that most of their time together was spent in silence (and even more of that time was spent not even being conscious).

Noticing the book under Gabe's head, Parker's frown returned. The spoiled brat didn't realize how great he had it when it came to how deeply his parents cared for him. Then again, maybe he did realize it and just didn't appreciate it as much as he probably should have. Of course, knowing Gabriel, he probably _did_ appreciate it and had an odd way of showing it.

Turning his attention to the face on top of the book, Parker was startled to realize how similar Gabe still looked to his baby pictures. The sleeping boy was beautiful, no doubt about it. The picture of a young Gabe, sleeping in his father's arms during a rainstorm flashed into Parker's mind. Torn between watching the boy sleep and gently waking him up just to see if his eyes still blinked open like they did so long ago, the Slytherin shook his head clear of such ridiculous thoughts and lightly shook the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Gabriel…Hey!"

No response.

"Wake up!"

Parker resorted to softly jabbing the pale cheek. Still no response.

Then a wicked idea of drawing on Gabe's face entered Parker's very Slytherin mind, and after several more attempts at waking the dead weight up, the temptation became all too great.

Grabbing a spare quill and ink well from the corner of the professor's desk, Parker decided his rival deserved fair warning at such an unprecedented attack.

"Gabriel, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to turn the half of your face that I can reach into my own personal canvas."

A soft snore.

Oh well, he tried.

Brushing back the blonde-tipped bangs, Parker gently began to extend Gabe's eyebrow, causing it to curl up in a large swirl. He then lightly blew on it for the ink to dry before dropping the bangs back into place. Moving down to the chin, Parker decided Gabe would look good with a few whiskers for a goatee (not really, but then again, who cared?).

Chuckling almost evilly, Parker decided Gabe would make a better billboard and decided to switch his tactics to writing messages on the remainder of his face. His script came out hurried due to the fact that the sleeping boy was beginning to stir.

Quickly finishing up, Parker pulled out his wand and cast a Hold Charm on most of his artwork so that it would last for the next 24 hours with no chance of removal. Once that was done, he went back to his previous task of poking Gabe.

"Mmm…wha…stop…five more minutes…"

Parker scowled. "No, get up _now_."

"Fuck off…go have a wank or something. I'll be up when you're done…"

A vein nearly exploded in the Slytherin's head.

"Gabriel, if you don't wake up right this second, I'll have my wicked way with both your sisters in a nice little threesome before moving on to rape your little brother in front of your fur ball of a friend."

Gabe's eyes snapped open before the words even fully registered in his head. When they did, his head shot up.

"WHAT! I'll kill you before you even – PARKER! What the hell are you doing in my dorm!"

"Giving you the best gift of your life, but seeing as how my services probably won't even be fully appreciated later on – which means that muscle cramp I now have will be totally pointless…" trailing off as he watched Gabriel's eyes widen to almost comical proportions, Parker rolled his eyes as it dawned on him as to how the Gryffindor was interpreting his words. Perverted freak. ""We're nowhere remotely _near_ your room, idiot. Do try to keep up."

"Oh…yeah," Gabe frowned, blushing slightly. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Half past a monkey's-"

"Fuck you, Parker." Gabe looked over at the clock, his eyes widening. "Hey! It's my birthday!"

"Well now, doesn't that make you special?" Parker stated sarcastically.

"Damn right it does. So, where's my present?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't stooped to the level of delivery boy, nor do I plan to," Parker said, crossing his arms.

"No, you dumb ass! I mean, what'd you get me?"

"What did _I_ get _you_? Since when have I been obligated, let alone expected, to give you presents?" the Slytherin asked in slight shock.

"Ever since I decided that our rivalry is stupid and that it shouldn't get in the way of the friendship we should have had these past four years," Gabe said in an airy tone.

"Wow, you've only been seventeen for less than three hours and already you're showing signs of maturity," Parker said allowing himself to sound slightly impressed. **"**Unfortunately aging has done nothing for your brains. We've known each other for five years."

"I'm not counting our first year," Gabe said, ignoring the insult. "You were actually agreeable back then."

"'Agreeable' and 'friendship' don't mean the same thing, genius."

Gabe rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he could count on when it came to his rival, it was being difficult on purpose.

"Tell you what, I'll be nice and let you off the hook for not getting me anything _this_ time if you consciously acknowledge our friendship and try a little harder to not edge your cronies on Lief, or any of my friends. Or me for that matter," Gabe added as an afterthought.

Parker frowned, giving the impression that he either didn't like the idea, or he was mulling it over.

"How about I give you some homework help instead?"

For a split second Gabe's anger flared at the mere thought of anything as an alternative to them becoming friends until he remembered the practically promised failing grade looming ahead of him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Show off your Parseltongue abilities," Parker said simply.

The wide-eyed, dawning look of comprehension that settled on the Gryffindor's face told Parker that his help was no longer needed.

"Parker, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Gabe asked with nothing short of adoration in his eyes.

"No." came the deadpanned answer.

"Seriously, I could kiss you right now!"

"Good_night_, Gabriel."

"But you still haven't wished me a happy birthday!" Gabe complained, effectively stopping his rival at the door.

With a smirk, Parker turned to look over his shoulder. "I wasn't planning to."

And with that, Gabe found himself alone in the classroom.

"For the record, I never agreed to that homework help replacing our truce! AND YOU STILL OWE ME A 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'!" Gabe shouted, knowing his voice would carry far enough for Parker to hear.

"_For the record, I never agreed to our truce!_" floated back Parker's reply.

"YOU – bloody bastard," Gabe muttered, realizing that shouting was only going to get him in trouble, seeing as how it was way after hours.

Well, if Parker was going to put up a fight with this, then Gabe was more than happy to take up the challenge. After all, it was now his birthday and he was officially and legally a man. Plus he was in an extremely good mood at the moment.

With a bemused smile on his face, the Malfoy-Potter headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Nobody's Bitch!

**Title**: I Want To Say I Love You

**Author**: Reyn

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing

**Disclaimer**: While I may not own the original ideas of JKR's Harry Potter World, I do own the second generation of witches and wizards that appear in my stories.

**Warnings**: Set in the CoF universe, potential confusion on the readers' behalf, for which I'll apologize for now.

**Author's Note**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABE! (11.11.05) A little late, yes I know. I've been busy.

Once again, the chapter title was my beta's idea.

**CHAPTER 4: Nobody's Bitch!**

Gabe wasn't sure whether he could count this birthday as a good one or not. He had woken to the sound of laughter in the morning, and when he sleepily asked what was going on, Dee Ryder responded with, "So, you're a _man_ now, eh?"

"Damn straight!" Rama had replied, slapping Gabe on the back as the birthday boy climbed out of bed. "He's _nobody's_ bitch!"

Confused by more uproarious laughter, Gabe decided to ignore it and grumpily made his way to the bathroom. Seconds later a strangled scream echoed through most of the seventh floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I'M NOBODY'S **_BITCH_**? I'M GOING TO **_KILL_** THAT ASSHOLE!"

Yes, Parker had done the unthinkable and marred Gabe's perfect face. He had destroyed it with little random decorations along with the phrases "Birthday 'MAN'" and "I'm a MAN now! I'm NOBODY's bitch!" The worst part was that he couldn't wash it off. Not even with magic. Add to that the fact that Glamour and Concealment charms refused to work as well.

Parker had naturally made himself scarce for the day, and (if he was truly as smart as everyone believed him to be) he probably wouldn't be showing his face around Gabe for the next few weeks.

But we're straying from the point here.

So, from the moment he left the Gryffindor common room, Gabe had no choice but to endure the double takes he received from passersby as the rest of the school learned (not that they didn't already know) that it was officially Gabriel Malfoy-Potter's 17th birthday.

And… of course the fact that he was a MAN now.

In just about all of his classes, the professors had approached the infamous Malfoy-Potter, telling him that while he had all the reason to celebrate and be festive, the markings on his face (especially on his forehead; 'I'm NOBODY'S bitch!') were entirely inappropriate and had to be removed immediately. Of course then Gabe had to explain that he _couldn't_ remove them and that it wasn't fair that he was getting in trouble for the vulgar word in the first place considering he wasn't the one who wrote it.

Naturally, the next words out of the teachers' mouths were, "Then who did?"

And much to Gabe's surprise, he found himself saying, "I don't know."

This earned him raised brows and suspicious stares as each and every professor came to the same conclusion that one of Gabe's friends was the culprit; but since they had no solid proof, the most they could do was reprimand the Gryffindor and take away a small handful of House points for public vulgarity.

Later on, Gabe ranted to his friends about covering Parker's ass (oh, the innuendos…) and not knowing why he did such a thing when the bastard deserved every ounce of trouble the Malfoy-Potter could potentially put him in.

Mack then graciously pointed out that no one would believe him simply because Gabe would never let his arch rival that near his face, let alone sit still long enough for the Slytherin to draw all over it. Hell, even the redhead had trouble believing such a thing.

Defense Against the Dark Arts should have been the highlight of his day for two reasons.

The first being the fact that Professor Malfoy-Potter didn't scold him for the (hopefully) temporary tattoos – although he did stop and stare ("I'll have you know this is all your fault," is what Gabe had to say to that).

The second reason was because he completely knocked everyone's socks off with his presentation on his Parseltongue abilities. Even his dad seemed impressed, as well as immensely proud, at how well Gabe informed the class of the unusual gift, clearing up a number of misconceptions and shedding a new light on the once-considered dark art. And his only prop was his current pet snake, Dimitri.

But then when it came time for questions, one boy – one _lowly_ Hufflepuff – had to ruin it all by asking, "So…what's up with your face?"

The entire class had erupted into bouts of laughter, and all the newly earned respect for him was clearly forgotten as the Malfoy-Potter stomped back to his seat with whatever dignity he could retain. It took every ounce of willpower not to send Dimitri after the twat, especially after seeing his own dad chuckling while explaining to the snake what was so funny in the first place, which was followed by a '_hss-hss-hss_'.

Yes, now the snake had to die for laughing at him as well.

So, overall, one would think that Gabe's birthday so far had been an immensely bad one, despite the small good things that had dotted his day (such as Lief's tackling hug, a goofy grin and a hair ruffle from his dad and Jasmine's and Rose's kiss on the cheek).

But now, sitting here in a spare classroom specifically used for such parties, surrounded by friends and family, Gabe was staring down at his last present in shock, card held forgotten in hand.

'_Gabriel –  
__Don't get too cocky. Hope your birthday was a humbling experience.  
__Parker_'

He had gotten him a gift. That smarmy bastard had actually gotten him a gift!

Unable to stop the large grin from spreading across his face, Gabe ripped into the present, finding a stack of photos and a note stating, '_I thought you could add these to your collection. All photos are courtesy (if you call 7 galleons courteous) of Creevy, so don't get any ideas. By the way, you now owe me 7 galleons._'

Picking up the pictures, Gabe began to flip through them.

While a few actually showed Gabe smiling and posing for the camera, most were candid shots that randomly depicted Gabe's everyday life while at Hogwarts…of his less dignified life at Hogwarts the Gryffindor came to notice as he continued to look through the numerous shots.

One was of him shoveling food in his mouth at breakfast, his robes in a disheveled state, obviously showing he was running late for class. Another was of him rapidly walking backwards down a corridor, opting to entertain his friends rather than watch where he was going, only to turn around and smack his face into a door that Professor McGonagall had just opened. Yet another of him on top of Mack's shoulders, who was on top of Rama's shoulders, attempting to reach a balcony above them whose staircase seemed to have disappeared. One of him relentlessly tousling Lief's normally perfect hair, tears streaming down the young boy's face as he tried to get away.

Gabe grimaced. That had definitely not been one of his finer moments. He'd have to burn that photo later.

Looking through the rest of the pictures, Gabe checked to see if there were any more cruel moments in them. Posing, dueling, bugging his dad, posing, serenading the twins ('_Yes, that was a fun one_,' Gabe mentally noted), serenading Lief ('_Ah, that was an even better one_.'), playing Quidditch, showering, sword fighting with fake wands, pos-

Wait. Showering?

Gabe flipped back and saw that indeed it was a photo of him in the shower.

_What in Merlin's sacred name…? How the hell did Creevy get this?_

Giving the picture a closer examination, the Malfoy-Potter came to realize it was in the locker room showers as he tried to see past the steam that thankfully hid the good bits. What worried him was the close range in which the photo was taken. Creevy had to have been right on the other side of the shower curtain to get this shot.

Gabe suddenly found himself offended. Not because the picture was taken in the first place - he had an awesome body, and could understand why anyone would want to capture such a glorious thing on film – but because Parker gave him the picture.

Why didn't the Slytherin keep it? Merlin knows Gabe would keep any picture of a mostly naked Parker, given the chance to come across one in the first place. Wondering if any such pictures existed, Gabe thought about how he should go about asking Creevy for copies without seeming too obvious…

"Oi! Birthday man! Are you going to tell us what you got, or what?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gabe smiled as he put the photos back in the box.

"It's a secret," he said, shoving the gift in his robes to prevent curious hands from grabbing at it before he moved on to the next present, which happened to be from his fathers.

"I certainly hope this gift isn't something to help further your sex lives again," Gabe said with mirth as he tore open the wrapping paper.

Both men turned pink as the crowd around them laughed. Yes, overall he supposed this had been a rather good birthday…


End file.
